


Embarrassment (With A Side of Comfort)

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [34]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lowkey vent because I embarrassed myself so obviously i must embarrass my fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel runs into Marc after an embarrassing incident. Marc decides to help his boyfriend.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Embarrassment (With A Side of Comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey just written to raise the Nathmarc tag number

Marc was sitting in the empty art room during lunch, still not comfortable enough to enter the cafeteria. It wasn’t all that bad. He was used to eating by himself.

The door quietly swung open and Marc looked up to see Nathaniel step inside. The artist was staring down at the ground looking like he was willing it to disappear, arms around himself, face steadily turning red.

He looked up, face dropping when he saw Marc was there. Marc felt a brief moment of panic that he was the reason for the further drop in mood before Nathaniel turned around, muttering that he was sorry and leaving.

“No, wait, you can stay here!” Marc wouldn’t be a very good boyfriend if he just turned Nathaniel around while he was looking like that. Nathaniel made eye contact, checking for a second time if it was okay. When Marc responded by patting the seat next to him, Nathaniel finally glided over and sat next to him. “What happened?”

Nathaniel’s face burned brighter before he banged his head into the table, making Marc jump. There was a loud muffled groan. The writer reached over to run his fingers through the redhead’s hair, hoping it gave some semblance of comfort.

Nathaniel lifted his face off the table, “I asked to show the club a song I found. Turns out Juleka recommended the song a couple months ago. Everyone remembered that except for me. She said that it was proof I never listen to the songs she recommends. They started laughing at me and then I just ran.” The scowl returned to his face, instead directed to the table in front of him.

Oh. That glare at the ground that looked like he wanted it to vanish.  _ He _ wanted to vanish.

He slammed his face back down, “And now they probably think I overreacted.” Nathaniel repeated the action, speed picking up, muttering the word “stupid” over and over again. Marc stared in shock a little bit. He understood the embarrassment of the situation at the very least, but he had never been very good at comforting.

Marc reached over and grabbed Nathaniel’s hand, “You wanna hear about something embarrassing  _ I _ did?” Nathaniel perked up a bit, turning to look at his boyfriend. “There was a family reunion going on at my house. I was walking downstairs and I tripped and slid down all of them in view of my family.” 

Nathaniel held back a snicker, lifting his head up from the table, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Marc grinned back. He pulled Nathaniel closer to him, quickly moving his hand’s position from Nathaniel’s hand to over his shoulder in a one-armed hug. “It may feel like the end of the world, but it gets better.”

Nathaniel smiled, planting a quick kiss on Marc's cheek, “Thanks.” Marc blushed at the gesture.

“No problem.”


End file.
